


Mixed Up Messages

by helsinkibaby



Category: Law & Order UK
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronnie gets an unexpected text message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Up Messages

**Author's Note:**

> For the writer’s choice “mobile” challenge. It’s here I should point out that “mobile” is Irish and UK English for what on the other side of the Atlantic are called “cell phones”

It wasn’t unusual for Ronnie not to hear his mobile going off; he had the damn thing on silent half the time anyway. One of the inconveniences of modern life for him, being so easily contactable. So seeing that he had a new message wasn’t a cause for concern.

Seeing it was from Matt was a surprise though; after all, his partner had been with him most of the morning, what would he be texting him for?

There was more of a surprise though, when he opened the message.

It was a picture for starters, a picture of Alesha. A picture of Alesha, sitting down in a room that he recognised as Matt’s kitchen, wearing what looked like a shirt that he’d seen Matt wear the day before.

After seeing that, the message itself wasn’t as much of a surprise.

“Don’t know why you were upset... you looked amazing.”

Closing the message, Ronnie looked around the room, saw Matt talking to Ange, trusty notebook in hand. When his partner came towards him, Ronnie held up his mobile, waggled it in the air. “You want to be careful about who you’re sending messages to, my son,” was all he said, enjoying the confusion on Matt’s face, even more how it gave way to dawning horror, to complete horror when Matt checked his mobile.

“Ron...” he said, and there was a world of questions in that word.

“Don’t worry,” Ronnie said, leaning back in his chair, a satisfied smile spreading across his face as he thought about how he was going to make Matt suffer, all in good spirit of course. “Your secret is safe with me.”  



End file.
